megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Pursuing My True Self
Pursuing My True Self is the opening theme for Persona 4. It is the first track on the Persona 4 Original Soundtrack. The song is sung by Shihoko Hirata. It is played during the opening in the first episode of Persona 4 The Animation. A chorus from this song can be heard on the boss theme "I'll Face Myself." An extended version was released on Never More -Reincarnation: Persona 4-. In Persona 4: Dancing All Night, this song used for Rise, and two remixed versions arranged by Atlus Kozuka and Shinichi Osawa, which are used for Chie and Teddie.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEAplFuv2OEhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPICHbocGcY A concert version is here. Lyrics Persona 4= Pursuing My True Self We are living our lives Abound with so much information Come on, let go of the remote; don't you know you're letting all the junk flood in? I try to stop the flow, double-clicking on the go, but it's no use; hey, I'm being consumed Loading loading loading, quickly reaching maximum capacity Warning warning warning, gonna short-circuit my identity (ahhhhh) Get up on your feet, tear down the walls Catch a glimpse of the hollow world Snooping 'round town will get you nowhere You're locked up in your mind We're all trapped in a maze of relationships Life goes on with or without you I swim in the sea of the unconscious I search for your heart, pursuing my true self |-| -Reincarnation:Persona 4- Version= We are living our lives Abound with so much information Come on, let go of the remote Don't you know you're letting all the junk flood in I try to stop the flow, double-clicking on the go But it's no use, hey I'm being consumed Loading... Loading... Loading... Quickly reaching maximum capacity Warning... Warning... Warning... Gonna short-circuit my identity (ahh) Get up on your feet, tear down the walls Catch a glimpse of the hollow world Snooping 'round town will get you nowhere You're locked up in your mind We're all trapped in a maze of relationships Life goes on with or without you I swim in the sea of the unconscious I search for your heart, pursuing my true self Get up, get up, it's time to get real Can't control the steering wheel Outside is in a veil of mystery Won't get out so easily We are living our lives, and we realize what's happening Hey brother, watch yourself Grab your things, don't miss your chance Find your own rhythm And dance your own dance Be creative, chart your course You must know what lies ahead Driving through the deep end of the ocean Leaving obscurity You are standing in the middle of another world It's hard to feel your real emotions You are smiling in a shirt wet with bitter tears Let me help you find a place to call it home We're all trapped in a maze of relationships Life goes on with or without you I swim in the sea of the unconscious I search for your heart, pursuing my true self Category:Persona 4 Songs